Tag Game!
by iluvbasketball22
Summary: Well here's my part in the tag game! Expect more! I have been tagged 4 times! 2 more are coming!
1. For LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms

_**Okay guys these ones are for, LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms, for being the first one to choose me! I have been tagged 4 times, so I am making more! lol!**_

_**MY TAGS! MUAHAHAHAHA**_

_love-moon-child_

_Truscott_

_Charmed-N-Jonas Bro-luvr_

_Peach and Plum_

_AmTamFan_

_Don't worry guys I have 3 more of these to do, so you might get tagged, I am choosing my best reviewers first, so if you wanna be tagged..._

_**Rules**_

_If you see your pen name below, Your next!!_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards, then post them._

_5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!_

**Here goes nothing! lol**

**I am What I am**

**Jonas Brothers**

**It's About Time**

"You know I've never met anyone like you before" Nick said sitting down on a bench, Lilly following suit

"Is that a good thing?" Lilly asked

"I think so..." Nick replied casually

"Um..okay then" Lilly replied rather confused

"You just, just so different, so out there, you don't care what people say about you, your just different from other girls" Nick said love in his eyes

"What can I say, I am what I am" Lilly said, leaning in, there lips molding together perfectly, she pulled back, looked into his wanting eyes and smiled.

**No Air**

**Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown**

**Jordin Sparks**

"There's something about you" Lilly said

"Um...what?" Nick asked curious

"Your shy, but so caring and sweet, and outgoing" Lilly said, each word completely meaningful

"Well thank you...I think" Nick replied

"yeah, it's a good thing" Lilly replied

"Well your not so bad yourself" Nick said with a smirk

"No, Nick, this is different, you take my breath away" Lilly said

"What?" Nick asked

"Nick, how am I supposed to breath with no air?" Lilly asked

"Um..you can't?" Nick asked

"Well you take my breath away" Lilly said

"Well Lilly, you take my breath away too! Everyday" Nick replied meaning every word he said

"Good, we're even then" Lilly replied with a smirk

"yes, we are" he said, leaning in, hesitating, then going for it, capturing her and a kiss

"Well that definitely took my breath away" he said

Lilly laughed and leaned in fro another meaningful kiss.

**Girlfriend**

**Avril Lavinge**

**Girlfriend-Single**

"Look I don't know how to explain it, but she's not right for you Nick" Lilly said rather angrily

"What do you mean?" Nick asked

"Miley, she just, she doesn't deserve you" Lilly said with emotion in her voice

"What?! No! You're wrong!" Nick fired back

"Nick she's like...so whatever! You could do sooo much better!" Lilly said

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?" Nick yelled at Lilly

Lilly eyes got damp, "Nick I don't like her, the truth is--"

"WHAT? What is the truth?" Nick asked his voice quivering with anger

"Nick, I want to be your girlfriend" Lilly replied

"You what?" Nick asked his voice angerless

"Nick I have always like you" Lilly said, turning away and letting the tears fall

Nick grabbed her and spun her around, "Well Lilly Truscott I have always liked youtoo!" he replied

Now _we're _what everyones talking about, Miley's found someone new, found him the day Nick left her, she didn't even have to look...

**Appreciate**

**Nick Jonas**

**Nick POV**

I'm dying, I can feel it. I was driving home from work, on my cell phone, now I'm hanging by a thread, all I can say is:

My girl turns sweet 16 today

she's beautiful, so beautiful

it might get rough sometimes

but I hope she keeps her faith

I wish I grabbed a chance to say to her

Life is to short, so take that time and appreciate.

**Lilly POV  
**

Collapsed on the kitchen floor, the call just came, he's gone, my husband is gone! DEAD! I pushed the bags out of my face, and walked to my daughters room, walked in and hugged her tight, soon the two of us were collapsed in sobs, at a loss for words.

**1 week later**

I sit home, alone. Suddenly, I can feel him! I know he's up there, I know that he is also with me though, I look to the sky and smile.

"I love you Nicky" I say

I can picture him smiling down at me, as if I can see him

"Appreciate" he says to me, I heard a voice from the heavens

**Cancer**

**My Chemical Romance**

**The Black Parade**

Walking into the room, you can see a girl there, skinny, chapped lips, and no hair. She looks thirsty, she has cancer. This girl is my wife Lilly Truscott.

"Lilly" I say

She looks up, "Oh hey Nick"

"How are you feeling" I asked

"Well, I've been worse I suppose" she replied

My eyes start to tear up, I love this girl to much.

"I Love You, Lilly!" I say

"I..I Love You too Nick" she replied

I leaned over the bed to kiss her

"Nick I won't kiss you" she said

"What? I don't understand" I replied

"Nick the hardest part of this, is leaving you" she said

"No, you aren't going anywhere" I said

"Nick we both know that's not true" she replied

I shake my head, kiss her cheek, and walk out of the room

Sitting at an abandoned table, my head laying on its cold, smooth surface, the tears fall freely, I don't want her to go.

I am interrupted from my thoughts as nurses run by the doors, I should probably go check on Lilly

I walk silently to her room, when I approach it, it is filled with doctors and nurses, Lilly is being worked on.

"What?" I asked

"We'll try to save her" a nurse supplies for me

I sat on a bench for 4 hours, not daring to move, just in case

A doctor walks out of the room, he doesn't see me sitting there

"Time of death, 5:14 PM"

"NOOOO! NOOO!" I yell and collapse

**(A/N This one is based of something that happened a few days ago, but it's a bit different)**

**This is Your Life**

**Switchfoot**

**The Beautiful Letdown**

I could feel that something was wrong. It was a sudden intuition, but I knew, I knew she was doing something bad. I ran through the backstage doors, I didn't care about all the protests from the other girls, I had to find her, Lilly.

I was at her dance recital, I knew something was wrong. She hadn't been herself, and I was going to find out why. I had an idea though.

I ran through the dressing room, looking straight ahead, I saw the bathroom, that's were I figured she was. I burst into the girls bathroom, not caring at this point. I kicked open the stalls, until I came upon a locked one. I could hear small sobs from the inside. I kicked the door with all my might, it swung open.

"Lilly?" I asked with a quavering voice

She looked up at me, mascara was running down her face, leaving dark smudges. Her eyes were pink and swollen, she had been crying, hard. I was about to question her when I saw the thing in her hand.

A knife.

"Lilly, don't do it" I pleaded

"Why Nick?" she asked

"Lilly, you.are.cutting.your.skin!" I yelled at her

"I don't feel it anymore" she replied, pulling back the sleeve of her costume, showing and unbelievable amount of marks.

"Lilly, this is YOUR life, are you who YOU want to be?" I yelled at her

"Nick it isn't my life, it's his" she said, the knife getting closer to her skin

"Lilly, I will help you, I will get you away from him, just please, we can escape this! Please I...love you" I said choking out the words

"Nick, he will find me!" she screamed

"NO he won't! I WON'T LET HIM!" I screamed

"Nick, I'm sorry, really I am" she said, that was the last thing I ever heard her say, I could barely see the blood through my tears, the voices around me as someone came in and saw everything, now I stand over her grave, a single tear falls off my face and onto her grave.

"I still love you, Lilly"

**Still In Love With You**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Jonas Brothers**

She walked, no scratch that she ran out my door. Now I am standing here, no knowing what to do, she was all ever wanted, all I ever needed!

**7 months later**

This is where she would have come, I know it she always told me this is the place she wanted to go, her place. Now I am here, I have to find her, I miss her.

Walking down the beach, I feel the sand squishing between my toes. How am I going to find her? God, I hat Love, it is just SO confusing! I look out at the water. It is beautiful. I sigh, and turn around. I see golden hair waving in the wind. I looks just like her hair. It can't be her though, this person is pregnant, Lilly isn't pregant.

The woman turns to look at me, she drops the smoothie she was holding. My God, it is Lilly! Pregnant? She turns to try and run away, but I catch up to her.

"Lilly?" I question

"Hi Nick" she replied

"Why Lilly?" I asked I could feel the tears coming

"Why what, Nick?"

"Why did you leave without a word, not even sorry. It might've hurt worse to hear you say, I'm leaving goodbye"

"because, because I'm pregnant Nick" she said

"I've noticed" I replied grimly

"Well" she said

"Who's is it?" I asked

"It your of course! I would NEVER cheat on you!" she yelled

"Then why did you leave?" I asked

"You have a career Nick, I couldn't make you raise a baby" she said

"It's mine I will take full responsibility" I said

"How can I believe that"

"Well, I can't forget it, won't regret it, but I'm Still In Love With You" I replied

Her lips met mine, and everything just felt right.

**Face Down**

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Face Down-Single**

She drives me crazy. She's so beautiful. Why does she hang around him?

I see her in front of the mirror, she puts on cover up. Telling herself it's never gonna happen again. I love her. I go to find him.

I come upon him, he is surrounded by his group of friends. The school jock. I push past everyone, grab him by his shirt and say,

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around? Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's got to end, a new life she will find" I said

"New Life, with who" Jake asked laughing

Mustering up my courage I said, "With me"

"Psh, with you? Your nothing but a geeky, ugly dork!" he said laughing

I turn around and silently walk away.

I am leaving school. Walking past the track field I see her and _him._

Face down in the dirt she says,

"This doesn't hurt!"

He hits her again, and again, and once again. The walks away, leaving her there silently crying. I run after him.

"Oh you again" he says raising a fist

"I don't know why you do thing, but one day she will tell you that she has had enough!" I yell

I turn around and begin walking home, leaving him ther,e speechless.

Laying on my bed I can't seem to sleep. Why is Lilly with him? I love her, all he does is hurt her!"

I hear and object be thrown at my window. I silently get up and look out the curtains. She is there. I silently walk through the house, and out the front door.

"Lilly?" I ask

"Nick" she says her eyes glistening with tears

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nick, I've finally had enough" she says forcefully

I smile as she runs to me, I embrace her in a hug, she looks into my eyes, and the hurt, and pain is gone. Everything is perfect.

**What I Go To School For**

**Jonas Brothers**

**It's About Time**

Her voice echoes in my mind. I want her I need her. I don't dare tell my friends though, they will just laugh, she is just different, and my friends don't like her. I do though, I think I may even love her.

It makes me want to go to school. Even though it is a real bore. You can call me crazy, she is so amazing, she is what I go to school for. I could have anyone, I mean I am famous, but she is the one that I want.

Walking down the halls, well no running, I am late for class. I look up and see her there, she is opening her locker. I am mesmerized by her beauty. She slams her locker shut, and drops all her books.

I quickly rush over, whatever I'm already late for class anyways. I help her pick up her books.

"Thanks" she says looking up, her bangs in her eyes

"Um.. your welcome" I manage to choke out

"Hey you wanna go get a coffee later?" she asks

"Yeah sure!" I reply

Now, she chose me! We drive past the school later that day, I wave out the window to my friends, there mouths drop open, I smirk, then look back at Lilly.

Yep I think I am gonna like school now!

**Love and Memories**

**O.A.R.**

**Stories of a Stranger**

She could be a vision. She is so beautiful. God really succeeded on this one. She takes my breath away. I know she is the one, I think she feels it too!

Now I'm stuck inside a memory though. She forgot about our destiny, she left me. I feel like I am buried.

Didn't you love me? I fell like I drowning deep inside a waterfall. Drowning.

I feel like it was yesterday. You fell for me. Now everything is giving way. She's gone. All I have is my love and memories.

Her eyes were beautiful. She was amazing to me, I was amazing to her. Didn't she love me? Yet I still feel like I am drowning. Drowning in Love and Memories. Our Love and Memories.

_**Hey guys these weren't the best, well I don't think so at least, but can you guys please tell me how they were, and not just with a like I loved it, but tell me what you liked and disliked, and what you liked the most, and what you disliked, please people!**_

_**Oh and I told you guys that for the song, This is Your Life, by Switchfoot that something like that happened the other day, it did, I am more than willing to tell you, just PM me if you wanna know, it isn't really private at all, and if you have problems like that tell me, or if a friend does tell me, I know, I have experience, and I might be able to help!**_

_**Thanx for reading!**_


	2. For Njlove63

_**These ones are for Njlove63 for being the second person to tag me!**_

_**Guys just so you know these ones really suck!**_

_**Rules:**_

_If you see your pen name below, Your next!!_

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards, then post them._

_Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!_

_**My Tags**_

_**kkgirl1281**_

_**IMINLOVEWITHAJONAS**_

_**peaceloveejonas**_

_**preethva**_

_**NicksGirlFerSuree**_

_**Guys I still have 2 more a coming!**_

**--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY--WEMISSYOUEMILY-**

**Over You**

**Daughtry**

**Daughtry**

I curl farther into the cushions of my couch. I can't believe it, he had been going with her this whole time, he had cheated on my and I hadn't even seen it, and now he left me.

3 knocks came at my door

I left the comforts of my couch and opened the door.

"Joe?" I asked

"Hey Lilly" he repied

"What are you doing here" I asked, angry

"Can we talk?" he asked

"I suppose" I said

"Okay" he said and walked into my house

"Lilly, I still love you" he tried

"Oh shut it Joe, you don't love me, don't even go there. I can't believe you would just build me up and tear me down, make me feel special. What you said when you left, made me feel cold, I lost my breath, and I hate you!" I yelled, leaving Joe shocked speechless.

"But Lilly--" he tried

"Joe I never saw it coming, should have started running, long long time before, never thought to doubt you, but now I have learned I am better off with out you, now I am stuck here topick up the pieces and mold my heart back together." I said

"I guess I deserved that" he said

"Oh Joe you deserve so much more" I said and pointed towards the door, he silently walked out.

About 10 minutes later, someone knocked again. I opened the door, Nick Jonas stood there. What is it with these Jonas's?

"Lilly, what's wrong?" he asked

"Joe" I said

"He didn't—" Nick said

"Oh but he did" I replied

"How could anyone hurt someone like you?" he asked

"Someone like me?" I asked

"Yes your perfect" he said

Our lips then touched, well Joe left oppertunitites that's for sure.

**6 Minutes**

**Jonas Brothers**

**It's About Time**

I want her. I need her. Can I have her? No.

She's Lilly Truscott, and she is dating Jake Ryan. She is completely off limits. I don't know what I can ever do with out her though. If I could just be with her for 6 minutes, I just need 6 minutes with her.

_One minute and the Earth begins to shake_

Oh great there kissing now! God if I could be Jake Ryan, I wish I could have her, I could complete her, make her wish she had me all along.

_Two minutes and my heart begins to break_

Now at the school dance, I see her sitting there, she looks bored though. Jake is completely blowing her off sitting there grinding on the dance floor, how much of a jerk is he?

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

I decide to go talk to her.

"Hey" I say

"Hi" she replies

"You don't seem so happy to be here" I said

"Oh well my boyfriend, you know" she said

"He doesn't love you, you know" I say

"What?" she asks

"He doesn't love you" I repeat

"How shoul dyou know" she asks

"Look at him, and besides, nobody can love you as much as I do" I reply

"Umm...Nick.." she said

"Just listen first, just give me 6 minutes

_One minute and the Earth begins to shake_

_Two minutes and my heart begins to break_

_Another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_That's just 3 minutes with you_

_Four minutes and she's everything I see_

_Five minutes and she's where I wanna be_

_Another minutes everything feels so new_

_That's just 6 minutes with you_

I am shocked as her lips meet mine, perfect.

**Break Apart Her Heart**

**Good Charlotte**

**Good Morning Revival**

When I call she doesn't answer, when I write she doesn't answer. I go out and see her with him, she told me she was sick at home. The ring I gave her? Thrown away with all the letters.

She follows him around, I guess just like I follow her around.

I miss her.

She's crying. He doesn't give her what she wants he hits her. She's breaking her own heart.

I don't understand this cruelty. Can't he see what he is doing to her.

I walk into an abondoned room. I see her sitting on the floor, a knife in her hand.

"Lilly" I whisper

She looks up, tears stain her face,

"Sorry Nick, I should've listened"

She was gone

**Someone's Watching Over Me**

**Hilary Duff**

"I would like to dedicate this song to Lilly Truscott, my one true love" Nick said into the mike

The crowd applauded as the soft harmony began

_Found myself today_

_Oh I dfound myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_A voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is your not here to say_

_What you always used to stay_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up_

_No I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems _

_Life turns around_

_And I will be strong_

_Even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dar_

_I'll still believ_

_Someone's watching over me.p_

Tears are streaming down my face now. I can't even finish the song, it hurts to much. I miss her. Why did we have to sneak out to that concert, why did that trucj driver have to run a red light? Now she was gone.

I collapse on stage, some girls gasp, others are crying, some both. I don't care though. My brothers stop the music and run over to me.

"Nick are you okay?" Joe questions

"No" I reply

"Oh Nick--" Kevin starts

"Give me the mike" I order

Joe hands me a mike

"Lilly, I love you" I say and the tears come

"Thank you, for watching over me, and our child"

There the secret's out, all the fans gasp...

**Just Friends **

**Jonas Brothers**

**Jonas Brothers**

There she is, the girl I am in love with. One problem though, she is my best friend. I can't so easily have her. I know she doesn't feel the special bond I do, which really downs my spirits.

We walk down the halls at school, for her it's causal, but foe me it means the world.

I make plans in my head, plans of our marriage and everything. How her blond heair will flow in the wind on our wedding day.

"Hey Lilly" I call out

"Oh hey Nick" she says

:How you doing?" I ask my heart racing

"Oh well Jake just dumped me" she says

"Oh Lilly I am so sorry, that jerk" I say

"It's okay Nick" she says

"Oh"

"I actually like someone else now"

My heart breaks

I go home that day and try to make a song this is all I can come up with.

Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, till the end of time.

There you go Lilly...

"That was for me?" she asks

I turn around quickly she is standing right there

"Yeah" I reply

"I always thought you didn't think that way, I'm glad you do" she said and kissed me...

**Forever**

**Chris Brown**

**Forever**

Our bodies seem to mold together perfectly, as we dance on the dance floor. It feels so right, it feels like I waited my whole life for this, truly I probably did. I've always loved Lilly ever since I first saw her.

Were together now, breaking the rules, we shouldn't be at this club, we both seem to be thinking the same thing, for she says,

"What's one more rule?" she looks at my ring

I smile and we walk to the hotel. I buy one room. We get up there, I have been waiting for this forever. Just like I waited for us to be on the dance floor. She's the person I truest with this.

"I...love...you" I say breathlessly

"I love you too, Nick"

I wake up the next morning, she lays in my arms, I smile. Sure there will hell to pay later, but for now it is just me and her, forever...

**Camp Rock**

**The cast of Camp Rock**

**Camp Rock-Single**

I'm at Camp Rock. It has always been my dream to go here. I am here now. The weeks almost up, and it's about time to go home. I sit here on a canoe with Nick. Oh how will I leave him? I love him, and I will miss him so much. This camp experience brought so much to me.

I have made so many new friends to. We all rock, we rock. We are superstars. The world is spinning as all my camp experiences run through my head, it's hard to think how at the beginning of the week I hated this place and wished I had never come, and now I was in the middle of the lake with Nick, my true love.

"You rock" I say

"What?" Nick asks

"You rock, we rock, camp rock" I say

"Um..okay then Lilly" he says

"I'm serious" I say

"You're so random" he says

"Yeah so" I reply

"That's why I love you though" he says

"Aww" I say as we lean in for the kiss, I guess we were leaning so far, because suddenly the canoe tipped over.

"Okay well this doesn't rock" I said

He just laughed and hugged me.

**All Around Me**

**Flyleaf**

**Flyleaf**

I am searching for you I feel like I need you. The thing is, I can feel you all around me yet you are not there. Holding onto what I am feeling, because I want to find you I need you. You left me though, just left me sitting here. How could you?

You left me and I don't even know why, but I still love you, I still love you...

**Inseparable**

**Jonas Brothers**

**Jonas Brothers**

"I love you Lilly" Nick whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I said back

"Lilly, I don't want anything to ever tear us apart" he said

"Me either" I reply

"I don't think anything can either" he said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Well you seem perfect for me, we seem perfect for each other" he said

"You right" I reply

"You know Lilly, were inseparable" he said

"Hey I think your right" I reply

"Of course I am" he said

I hit him playfully and smile

_**Well guys I don't think I could have written suckier ones if I tried! lol! ugh I suck at this! Well please review both of my chapters of them telling me how you thought they were! **_

_**Which was your favorite?**_


End file.
